Teen Titans in a Young Justice world
by Katie.loves.batman
Summary: Please READ! My real first story READ READ READ READ
1. WHAT THE!

HEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Guys how are you doing wait don't answer. So i decided that should make a crossover series with the teen titans.  
And young justice but it is gonna be soo OOC your mind will be bursted.  
Ok so if i make a good first chapter im gonna continue...

CHARACTERS:  
Starfire/Kori Anders Robin/Dick Grayson Wally West/Kid Flash Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm Superboy/Conner Kent Roy Harper/Speedy Artemis/Artemis Crook Batman/Bruce wayne Superman/Clark Kent Wonderwomen/Donna Troy Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders Batgirl/Barbara Gordan The Flash/Barry Allen Green Lantern/Hal Jordan Aquaman/Arthur Curry Martian Manhunter/John Jones Green Arrow/Oliver Queen Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara Miss Martian/Megan Morse Bumblebee/Karen beecher Herald/Mal duncan Beastboy/Gar Logan

Chapter 1

"Is the ship clear yet?" Hal asked "Nope be patience" Clark said with no look. The Justice League has been waiting for today. Today is a D-day a special D-day.. "Is he alright?" Hal asked.. again. "Hal he said no calm down" Clark said. "OOHHHH Come on we've been waiting for hours"  
Nobody turned they all knew the voice. "Well Barry we must wait for him" Donna said with kindness "But he has been gone for awhile are you sure he is alright?" Everyone turned to the voice. John walked ahead and put a hand on Kendra's shoulder "He will be fine" Was all he had to say "I see it" and with that every teammember turned to see Superman with his uniform standing clear and stiff. "The ship is in sight I see it"  
"Can w-" Oliver was cut off with a loud thud. With one look everyone rushed outside. There stood big and tall a large Purple and green space ship... green blinking lights that were extra bright. Just then the ladder fell down with a slow motion. Then came the smoke. All you could see was bat ears and red hair.

I cant believe I have to sit here and work. Wally thought to him self. Wally west was not your original red-headed teen. At school and public places he was Wally.. The flirt. But with his uncle and "family" he was Kid flash... fastest boy alive! Can i get a coke he thought. He turned his head left to see Karen Beecher shining her new pumps. Karen also wasn't that normal either. She had two big buns on the top on ther chocolate hair. With brown eyes, chocolate skin and she style for fashion she is the mega Model type. But not everything is normal is it? Nope. Because karen is also a non-normal type. With her closer "peeps" she's Bumblebee the black and yellow hero. Does she always shine her shoes when she is bored. Wally thought Then he turned to the left and saw Mal Duncan taking a restless nap. If you guess, Mal is also a non-normal person he goes by herald the trumpet blowing expert. Yes the three work together they were on Young Justice the teams of teens

Just then the bell rang clear and loudly. RRRRAAAANNNNNNNGGGG! Mal jumped up so fast he fell out of the seat. "YES! School is out" wally exclaimed. He started to do his famous and stupid dance called the 'Wally windpipe' "Ppppaaaarrrtttyyyy YEA BUDDY" "Wally." Karen hissed. "What.. Why are you all still in here?" Stopping his dance Wally turned to stare at all of his class mates." Mr. West it's only fourth period we still have 3 more periods." Wally stood stiff and fell to his knees yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dont you just love the sun it's amazing and yellow!" Megan stated "Yeah The sun is cool... HEY! Look at Aqua, Meg!" Dick Exclamied standing up.  
Out in the waves swam Aqualad. If you wonder about his name then yes his name is Aqualad. Megan, Dick, and Aqualad are knew each other because on one thing.. they were all super heros. Megan was the famous Miss Martian, with her green skin that she was not afarid to show unlike most people would. Aqualad was basually a sea animal. He could talk to sea animals and breathes underwater. But out of all of them..  
Dick was probably cooler. Dick Grayson the rich 13 year old was really Robin the boy wonder. Behind the glasses were Robin, behind the mask was Dick.  
That was actually the thing about Dick he didn't like showing his eyes. Even if they were a ocean clear blue... which they were.

All of a sudden Something buzzed in Megan's pocket. "Dick, get Aqua while I take a call" she instucred. Just then John appered on the screen.  
"Yes?" Megan said with a curtious voice. "Meg, I need you Aqua and Dick to come the the building NOW.." just like that the screen became fuzzy and then black. Aqua and Dick hurried up to her. "What did Wally do this time" Aqua asked. "Nothing JL wants to see us NOW..." And with that said Megan Zoomed away with Dick and Aqua on her heels.

THUD! Came a big sound. "Dudes you alright?" Beastboy asked. Just like Miss Martian BB had Green skin. He was a animal changeling. He was only about 10 or 11. "Err... yeah we're alright" Karen said. Wally helped Aqualad up, while Dick tapped his toe. "Guys let GOO!". Before they could put in the code the door was pushed open. There stood Roy Harper the handsome 17 year old. He was also was Speedy, Green arrow's partner in crime. "You guys are late come on." He pushed them all in the huge building. Now this was not just anymold building nope. It was the JL Crime Corportations(A/N: whats it really called?)

They all put on their uniforms and met in the union staff center. There in a circle was Justice League. "Hello team, how are you?" Superman said "Err...were O.K.?" Bumblebee replied unsure. "Why so unsure?" said a voice in the corner. YJ whipped aroung quickly trying to find the source of the deep voice. "It's ok.. It's only me" The owner of the voice said. Then out of no where The dark Knight appeared(A/N: BATMAN!). "Oh..  
whats happening Bats?" Kid flash said stupidly. Mal who was the closest to Kid Flash thumped him in the back of the head. "So why are you back early.. where did you go?" Beast Boy asked. "That can be answered later. Right now we have a HUGE annoucement" Wonder-Women said quickly.

"Ok, then what is it?" Roy said. Just then the JL members came out of the circle. There stood a tall orange girl with a long high ponytail holding her fiery red hair. She had a purple uniform on a belly top, short booty shorts, and black combat boots. She had a pack of Bows and arrows like Speedy just purple. Then she had a big black belt.(A/N: imagine Artemis's outfit purple and with shorts) She had a big star on her shirt. "JY meet Starfire your New team leader." "SHE OUR WHAT!?"

A/N- So did you like it? I bet you were surprised probably not but hey I'm still new! Poll:  
Should I continue?  
A) YES B) Sure C) i dont care D) NO!  



	2. Starfire

**Hey guys. Sorry i'm updating 20 years later... I was in trouble. But hey on the bright side im back so lets continue! YAYAYA I don't own YJ,TT,or JL.**

"She's..she's our new leader?" Robin asked. He didn't want a new leader plus she was a ... Girl.  
"Yes, team meet Starfire she is 17 and the strongest alien ever.. stronger than the Man of Steel!" Flash looked over at Superman, who was glaring right at him.  
"But dude she is a girl!" Beast Boy yelped.  
Starfire walked to the team of teens in a soldier walk that would make you run faster than Wally. She stopped right in front of Speedy giving him a wink.  
"So what if i'm a girl dumb shorty. You're Green" She stated in a tough matter-of-fact voice. Truth to be told the whole JL was scared of her too I mean who wouldn't she a tough alien tomboy chick.  
"Anything you guys can do. Star can too she has mulitple talents. She is a third degree black-belt champion and she knows her bows and arrows"  
Green Arrow said.  
The teens just stared and blinked. They were surprised that she was so powerful.  
"I also shoot starbolts and lasers from my eyes. I also fly." She said with pride.  
"Dang" Bumblebee and Aqualad said at the same time.  
"Well are you gonna stand and stare are say your stupid names" Of course you would thing it was Batman but if was actually Star.  
"Aqualad nice to meet you I... well was the leader of YJ.." Aqualad said "Nice to meet you too fishy" Star said with a smirk. She then went to Bee.  
"Err... Hey gurl I'm Bumblebee" Bee didn't know what to say she was still surprised.  
"Cool. I'll call you strips." Starfire then went to Miss Martian not wanna to hear Bee's reply.  
"Miss Martian cool to meet. You can call me Meg if you want."  
"Wow green chick we might get along" Starfire smiled at her.  
"I'm Herald the trumpet dude." He said in his cool slow voice.  
"Nice a trumpet player thats gonna get annoying" Starfire chuckled and went down the line.  
"Umm hi. Its Speedy but my real name is... errr"  
"Roy Harper" Starfire said calmly.  
"How the heck did you know" Hawkgirl asked interested.  
"I can see thur all of your mask" Starfire said. She was surprised that they acted so dumb for heroes.  
"Nice eyes by the way... Roy" She said with a smirk and flirtly wink. Who knew Roy blushed redder than his suit.  
"Dude you're too tall and weird..." Beast-boy said dumbly "Well nice to meet you to Green Bean!" She replied madly.  
"Nice to meet you alien chick" Could Beast Boy get any dumber?  
"Please don't mind Beast Boy" Batman said.  
"Anyways.. What's happening babe wanna get dinner, go on a date? Im Wally. Wally west. I can talk to you like never before im only 15 but hey we can work it out. I can ride you around and then hit the pool so you can wear your tight-" Wally was interruped by a fist connecting to his mouth.  
"One you're dumb. Two you talk to much. Three get a mint and finally I dont do girly outfits. Biknis count." With that she then stopped at the last one in line.  
"Woah you're one short Boy wonder huh? Nice to meet ya Kid." Starfire said kindly.  
"Hey I'm not a kid! I'm a pre-teen." Robin protested throwing his hands around.  
"Huh right Kid. So how old are you?" "Umm 13" Robin looked up to see Starfire grinning and everyone laughing in the building.  
"Yeah you're not a kid riiiggghhhttt" Starfire said and turned away walking to Green Arrow.  
"Ok team who is gonna show Star to her master room...?" Martian asked.  
Nobody moved well expect Wally who was jumping up and down yelling 'ME..ME...ME!'  
"I will" Wonder-Women said not wanna to have a arguement or anything stupid.  
"I'll come to" Hawkgirl said. She really wanna to get to know Starfire she looked interesting, as did Wonder Women.

* * *

The three were walking down the halls Hawkgirl and WW were showing Star rooms and the rest of the building. WW noticed Star looking a bit down. "Is anything wrong? Did we say anything?" Hawk girl looked over at Starfire.  
"Nah.. nothing is wrong its just that..."  
"What is it Starfire?" Hawkgirl asked worried.  
"It's nothing I just answer my own question.. ahaha" Star laughed.  
"Ok well here is your room if you need anyone just scream their name." Hawkgirl said with a smile.  
"But only for emergency. If you wanna know anything just phone us." WW didn't want to hear a young teenage alien yelling while she was sleeping.  
"Don't worry i'll be ok.. Good night." And with that Starfire shut her master door.

**Hopefully I'll update soon meh duckies**


	3. The new Member

**Ok! I wanted to ask you guys how the story was going... but I don't. I was also having an idea of a new story, But why tell you when I have not even finished this story i dont know?**  
**MayKay Peeps! How about lets finished get to the story. Yeah.., story ^_^ I DON"T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, TEEN TITANS, OR JUSTICE LEAGUE!**

**A new Member...**

The team did not know what to do. I mean if you were in a team of superheroes and then this orange chick just comes and says she's your leader wouldn't you be confused?  
"Ok, I say we kick her!" Beast Boy said. "I mean she is hot like fire but.. really? Dudes lets throw her," Beast boy yelped.

Robin sighed, he was mad that Batman his mentor picked a alien over him... HIM!_ Maybe she tricked him and made him nice! Wait_, he thought.  
_Bruce? Nice? Nahh don't think so._

"YOUNG JUSTICE! PRACTICE ROOM... NOW," Superman said. Well yelled over the intercom man he was loud.

The Members rushed over, put on their uniforms and head to their practice room. When the team first came together, the building was empty intill Beast boy and Mal were bored and designed the room.. with Speedy's supervision.

"Oh no! Not the spandex boys," Starfire said. She really did like messing with them it, cracked her up.

"Err.. not to be rude, but why is she here?" Aqualad asked. To tell the truth, he was afaird of her with those big emerald green eyes.

"SILENCE!" Aqualad said, before Star could make her rude reply. Nobody needed a fight at this time.

"It's time to see you in action Starfire," Superman said. Of course as the leader he had to be the only real nice one.

"Hey! I'm nice too!" Miss Martian said. "We just haven't talked yet..."

"Team. Lets just get this over with." Green Arrow yapped. "I don't care if your nice or not, I am just very sleepy."

"Like always" Speedy mumbled under his breath.

"Let's get with it then." Starfire exclaimed, breaking the silence. "I wanna talk to my new.. teammates..."

The teens gulped, they wanted to run while they had the chance. Well everyone did but Kid flash who wanted to see her working out. Hey! Who knows she might wear a bikini, a little small bikini if you know what i mean.

* * *

Practice Room 12:07pm

Every one looked at Starfire in awe. She defeated 1,000 robots in three minutes, picked out four cars with two pinkies ONLY, and threw a rock thru the brick wall with Some green looking power. **(A/N: Hint. Hint. TERRA POWER)** Who knew one teenage girl could do all of that?

"WELCOME TO THE TEAM BABY!" Wally zoomed up to her and kissed both of her cheeks. "That was awe- AUF!"

Before Wally could finished Wonder-Women took the lasso and pulled him away. While she did that, The Flash walked to the team and whispered something them so only they could hear. Then the team looked at him with a 'You that crazy?' look that made him give a glare. Sadly, the them walked over to Starfire only to say,

"WELCOME TO THE TEAM STAR!" Bumble-Bee yelled the loudest, she wasn't gonna get hurt by Batman and everyone else.

"Umm.. Thanks team," Star said with the tinest smile she didn't even know she could make.

"Welcome!" Miss Martian and BeastBoy said in unison. "It's good to have you on the team!"

Robin just grumbled to himself, he still wasn't happy about the new leader. But then someone tapped his shoulder, he looked up to see Starfire giving him a sad look. _Great_ he thought. _Now she's upset because of me._

"Hey guys, how about we go to the main room to chill?" Mal suggested. "We ALL need the break?"

Then Wally, who just got finished with the horrible talk with his Uncle spoke up. "If by we you mean our team then yes, we Do need a break,"

"Oh, yeah you can come to Star!" Beastboy said. "Well.. that is if you want you don't have to-"

"Hmph! Don't worry Beastboy i'll come and 'hang out'" Starfire said. She really did like Beastboy, he was_ different._

"Well Alrigghhtt Guuurrrlll!" BumbleBee said. "Let's head out!"

**MayKay meh Chickens ^_^ How did you like it!? Sorry that it's Short... Meh hands hurt ):**  
**I also wanted to thank all of my reviews ^_^! Even though i have like 8 :/ REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Ok. I'll leave you guys alone. Bye guys! I LOVE YOUUUUU! **


End file.
